<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story by Chlobliviate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978294">The Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlobliviate/pseuds/Chlobliviate'>Chlobliviate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Very Potter Christmas [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Grey's Anatomy References, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, I miss Grapes, Inspired by Music, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Set in Falmouth, The Story - Brandi Carlile, The pub is Grapes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlobliviate/pseuds/Chlobliviate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily's friend Remus, whom Sirius has never met, has offered him a gig at the pub he works at. Upon meeting Remus, he can understand why Lily has been trying to set them up. </p><p>Based on The Story by Brandi Carlile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Very Potter Christmas [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/886935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8pQLtHTPaI&amp;list=LL13CpGSIc0-ePSYcmzdcqqg&amp;index=144</p><p>(Link to the song)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius’ hands were clammy and he had to really focus on his breathing to keep it even. It was his first gig since uprooting his life and moving to be with James and Lily, and, honestly, he felt very unprepared. One of Lily’s friends, whom he had never met, had seen his YouTube videos (no doubt thanks to Lily spamming them over and over on Facebook) and he had asked Lily to ask Sirius whether or not he would like a gig at the pub that he worked at. Sirius, of course, jumped at the chance. He’d never met Lily’s friend, Remus, but had heard a lot about him from James, who’d been quite jealous of Remus until he got to know him and now considered him one of his closest friends. Sirius was only a little bit jealous.</p><p>Sirius had spent the last three years working for his family’s business in London but had since found that he didn’t have a reason to stay after turning in the company and his family for fraud and illegal work conditions, amongst other things. He’d really hoped that Regulus would come with him afterward, but instead he’d told Sirius that he had brought shame on the family and that he never wanted to see him again. Sirius was heartbroken at first, but he’d written most of an album off the back of it, so he couldn’t really complain. </p><p>James and Lily had put down roots in a small Cornish town after university, so that was the logical place for him to go. He’d found a small cottage on the edge of town for a reasonable price, and hadn’t looked back.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Lily nudged him. “You’re on soon.” The event was shared with another artist, Marlene, whose live-technology-based music seemed to be going down really well. </p><p>“Yeah, just debating what to open with.” He shrugged, attempting to appear nonchalant. He really should have written a setlist, but he liked the feeling of plucking songs from his brain that fit the atmosphere. </p><p>“Are you playing that song that was on Grey’s Anatomy?” She asked, grimacing slightly. “He’s kicking me again. Stop it, Harry.” She rubbed her growing stomach gently. “That’s my fucking bladder, you little shit.”</p><p>“He’s going to be football mad, just like James, and a potty mouth, just like you.” Sirius grinned. He was so happy when they had announced their pregnancy, especially when they’d asked him to be co-godfather. He was a little put off by the ‘co’ at first, but when they explained that both he and Lily’s friend Remus were the choices, the two godfathers, he couldn’t find it in his heart to be jealous, or anything other than ridiculously proud and happy for his friends.</p><p>“But are you playing it?”</p><p>“Which one?” Sirius had already forgotten what she asked. A tall man had just appeared behind the bar and fuck, he was gorgeous. The fairy lights that adorned the beams shining down on his light brown hair made it look almost golden, his thin nose ring glinted, the scars down the left side of his face seemed to glow and his toothy smile was contagious. </p><p>“The one from Grey's Anatomy, the musical episode. Where Callie sings to herself while she’s in a coma. Where she goes to town on the bed rail?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. I could open with that, I guess.” Sirius squeezed her shoulder. “Now go and sit down before that tiny human abuses you any more.”</p><p>“Remus loves Greys too, you know,” Lily said, faux-innocently. “Not the only thing you have in common.”</p><p>Sirius cocked his head to one side, “What’s all this? You haven’t shut up about him for days and I feel like you’re trying to give me hints.”</p><p>“It’s nothing, I’m just saying that maybe you two could be friends… or something?” Lily caught the bartender’s eye and waved. “Speaking of, I’m going to go say hi. Good luck! Break a leg! You’ll be great.” She kissed him on the cheek before heading over to the bar. </p><p>Sirius didn’t have time to gather his thoughts before Marlene tapped him on the shoulder. “You’re up, pal.” Her thick Glaswegian accent seemed out of place in this small Cornish pub, but it endeared her to Sirius.</p><p>“Thanks. Great set, by the way.” Sirius spent a moment fiddling with the mixing desk, getting himself plugged in and before he knew it he was leaning in to the microphone. “Hi! Thanks for coming out tonight, I know it’s cold and miserable, so I appreciate it even more than I normally would. Uh, I’m Sirius Black and this first song is by… uh, it’s by…” Sirius’ mind had gone black. He knew the woman who wrote the song was incredibly talented and very gay, he just couldn’t drag her name from his memory. “Well, this song was on Grey’s Anatomy and it’s called The Story.”</p><p>Remus had looked up from his conversation with Lily as soon as Sirius started talking. Lily had given him a knowing look before he insisted she go and sit down and that he would bring their drinks over. </p><p>As Sirius was singing his eyes locked with Remus’ and he felt like he’d been kicked in the stomach. Remus’ brilliant green eyes seemed like they were staring into his soul and he was glad that it happened during the instrumental section because he probably would have been speechless, or rather, lyricless, in this case. </p><p>Remus picked up Peter, Lily, and James’ drinks from the bar and carried them over to their table. As he set them down he looked up at Sirius who was again looking at him. He smiled at him, before heading back to the bar. He knew the song that Sirius was playing and was pleasantly surprised at how good Sirius’ rendition was. He’d first heard it on youtube, but hearing it in real life was mesmerising. </p><p>“All of these lines across my face tell you the story of who I am.” Sirius sang as the song reached its climax. “So many stories of where I've been And how I got to where I am.” The hair was standing up on Remus’ arms. “But these stories don't mean anything when you've got no one to tell them to.” Remus looked up again, only to find Sirius looking directly at him as he sang, “It's true, I was made for you.” Remus could feel himself blushing and felt ridiculous. In his experience, hot musicians were only interested in one thing, so this didn’t mean anything.</p><p>He busied himself for much of the rest of Sirius’ set, not wanting to get too sucked-in for the fear of never being able to get out. It wasn’t that he was glad that it was over, he just appreciated being able to think clearly again. He was taking the bottles out to the bins when a chuckle stopped him. Sirius Black was standing in the alleyway smoking something that definitely didn’t smell like a cigarette. Remus wished the earth would consume him whole, but his wish was not granted. </p><p>“Brandi Carlile,” Remus said quietly. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The Story, it’s by Brandi Carlile.” Remus half turned to leave. “I thought you were great, by the way. I’ve never heard anyone like you.”</p><p>“Brandi Carlile! Of course, it is! Fuck! Where were you twenty minutes ago?”</p><p>“You know where I was, you didn’t take your eyes off me,” Remus said, surprising even himself. “Sorry, I didn’t—” His eyes went wide and he turned away from Sirius. </p><p>“You’re Remus.” It wasn’t a question.</p><p>“You’re Sirius.”</p><p>“Yeah, I introduced myself over the microphone.” Sirius teased, “I also heard you stalked me on youtube.”</p><p>Remus turned back to Sirius, “Is it really stalking if your best friend sends the videos to you incessantly and won’t shut up until you watch them?”</p><p>“Remus you wound me.” Sirius clutched at his heart. “Thanks for getting me this gig, though. You didn’t have to.”</p><p>“I know I didn’t.” Remus said, “I’m glad I did, though. You’re very talented. You certainly made my evening more enjoyable.”</p><p>“Thanks. Not many people over here know about Brandi Carlile.”</p><p>“I first heard the song on Grey's Anatomy and have since become quite a fan. Have you heard her song ‘Raise Hell’? I bet you’d kill a cover of that, too.” Remus paused, “I always liked ‘The Story’ because it made me feel good about, you know…” He gestured at the scars littering the left side of his face. “All of these lines across my face.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure it’s crass of me to say, but I think they suit you. They make you look mysterious.” Sirius could feel his face heating up. “I quite like mysterious.”</p><p>“Wow, has that line ever worked?” Remus folded his arms, a crooked smile teasing at the corners of his mouth. </p><p>“You tell me.” </p><p>Remus stopped fighting the smile and it lit up his face, “The jury’s still out.”</p><p>“Ah, and you’ll keep me updated on the outcome?” Sirius took a step closer to Remus, holding out the joint.</p><p>“Can’t. I’m still at work for another…” He pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Eleven minutes.” Sirius delicately put out the joint even though there was at least two-thirds left. “What are you—”</p><p>“We can share it after you finish.” Sirius quickly added, “If you want to, that is.”</p><p>Remus considered him for a moment, “That’d be nice. Thanks. What are you drinking?”</p><p>“A dark and stormy, I think is what James called it. I kept calling it a Dark and Twisty.”</p><p>“Of course you did,” He chuckled, “It’s on the house, of course.” Remus took a step towards the back door. “It was nice to finally meet you, Sirius.”</p><p>“You too.” Sirius smiled to himself as Remus disappeared back into the pub. He was so fucked. </p><p>He went back to the table where Lily, James, and Pete all sang his praises and offered to buy him a drink. “Remus said I get a free drink, it’s ok.”</p><p>“Oh, did he now?” James raised an eyebrow. “What else did Remus say?”</p><p>“James, I will write a song about you and you won’t fucking like it.” Sirius frowned at him, “He told me who wrote that Greys song. Brandi Carlile.”</p><p>“Yeah, he texted it to me while you were jabbering on about it.” Lily laughed. “He’s not supposed to give out free drinks. <i>I</i> never get free drinks.”</p><p>Right on cue, Remus appeared with Sirius’ Dark and Stormy. “I hear you’re not supposed to give out free drinks. I don’t want to get you in trouble or anything.”</p><p>“That’s an odd way of saying thank you.” Remus said with a laugh, “It’s fine, I paid for it. I… bought you a drink, I guess.”</p><p>“Oh,” Sirius muttered, “Well, uh, thank you, then.”</p><p>“No problem.” Remus avoided looking at Lily as he left the table.</p><p>“Is that it?” Pete was the first to voice everyone’s thoughts.</p><p>“Is what it? Is what <i>what</i>?” Sirius looked panicked. </p><p>“He bought you a drink.” James stared at him. “Like he <i>bought you a drink</i>, Sirius.”</p><p>“Yeah, and we’re going to go and smoke together in a minute when he’s done working. What of it?” Sirius said defiantly. </p><p>James smiled at him, “Ok, ok. I’m done teasing, I promise.”</p><p>“I promise nothing!” Lily giggled, “You have my blessing, Padfoot.”</p><p>“Thank you?” Sirius sipped his drink. “You know I’m a grown man who can hit on people by himself, right?”</p><p>“We just wanted to give you a gentle push.” Lily shrugged, “Seems to have worked.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Sirius avoided their eyes as he drank a little more. “I think it would have, with or without your gentle push. Why are you just introducing us now?”</p><p>“You were in London, and before that Remus lived back in Wales near my mum. We were inseparable until we were eighteen. He took a few gap years, so he missed out on the years we were at uni, then came down here to study, and the rest is history.” Lily smiled. </p><p>“And you think that we’re compatible?” Sirius looked at her suspiciously. </p><p>“I’ve never been more sure of anything.” James looked affronted, “Except about how much I love my handsome, wonderful fiancé, of course.” Said fiancé nodded in approval.</p><p>“Why are you so sure?” Sirius shook his head, “I just— Why? I don’t know the guy.”</p><p>“Sirius, I’ve known you for eight years. I’ve known Remus for twenty-two years. I know both of you, I’ve seen you both single and in relationships and I’ve seen you both fight for so much. There’s no doubt in my mind that you’re more than compatible. If I didn’t know better, I’d call you soulmates.”</p><p>Sirius was interrupted from his thoughts by Remus waving at him from the bar, gesturing towards the back door. “Well, if you’re sure.” He downed the last of his drink before standing up and following Remus back to the alley. He missed the stunned look on his friends’ faces.</p><p>“Thank you, for the drink,” Sirius said once they were outside.</p><p>“No problem. Thanks for the weed.” Remus shrugged, “It’s not every day there’s someone waiting for me with a joint after my shift.”</p><p>“Well, there should be. You should ask for it to be written into your contract.” </p><p>Remus smiled before asking, “Have Lily and James been giving you a hard time?”</p><p>“Is it that obvious?” Sirius lit the joint and inhaled deeply.</p><p>“No, but it’s what <i>I’ve</i> been getting for days now. <i>Sirius likes Grey's Anatomy too. Sirius is really looking forward to playing on Saturday.</i> And my personal favourite, <i>Sirius takes four sugars in his coffee, how does that make you feel?</i>” Remus sighed, “Sorry if it’s making you uncomfortable. They can be a lot, but you know that. I heard you lived with James for ye—”</p><p>“I was more worried about it making <i>you</i> uncomfortable, actually.” Sirius passed the joint to Remus who eagerly took a hit. </p><p>“Well if neither of us are uncomfortable, then… what?” Remus inhaled again, exhaling a cloud that was exacerbated by the chill in the air. As he passed it back to Sirius, their fingers brushed, causing a jolt down Remus’ spine. The two men smiled at each other.</p><p>“She’s going to be insufferable if she’s right, you know that?” Sirius mused as they drew closer together.</p><p>“Do you think she <i>is</i> right?” Remus asked, softly. Sirius studied his face before cupping his jaw gently and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. It was like fireworks and rainbows and shooting stars all at once. </p><p>“Yeah,” Sirius kissed him again. “Fuck. I think she probably is."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to everyone who gave kudos, bookmarked, and commented on 'Are all werewolves bisexual?'. </p><p>It really means so much to me that people enjoy what I write. It's also really motivating me to write more and upload what I wrote in November. I'm planning ends to my unfinished fics and also thinking about what I want to write next. </p><p>I'm always open to suggestions and ideas, so if you have any, feel free to comment and let me know!</p><p>Also hi, Dest! Love you :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>